The Cancer Imaging Shared Resource offers a variety of pre-clinical imaging technologies to image live animal models of cancer. In addition to the broad spectrum of microPET/CT scanners, the shared resource also offers bioluminescence and fluorescence imaging systems, personalized consultations for experimental design and data analysis, and training sessions to provide new users with the skills necessary to meet their cancer research needs. The facility also offers tissue-sectioning facilities, surgery benches, access to ultrasound equipment and optical imaging systems. The shared resource operates under the direction of Timothy C. Doyle, DPhil, who brings years of experience in industry to the operation of the facility. The resource occupies 4180 square feet in four major locations on the Stanford campus and one off-campus, all conveniently located next to animal housing facilities and research laboratories. Three full-time PhD scientists are employed to assist SCI investigators with their imaging needs. The primary imaging facility is located in the Clark Center, and has all the available imaging modalities, including bioluminescence and fluorescence imaging systems, MicroCT scanners, ultrasound and photoacoustic scanners, high-field (7T) MRI, MicroPET/CT and MicroPET scanners, and MicroSPECT/CT scanners. The facility operates on a cost-recovery basis, with ongoing expenses recovered primarily through user fees. The Shared Resource?s annual operating costs are approximately $900,000. Since 2009, over 96 SCI members have used the Shared Resource, with the majority of users coming from the Cancer Imaging and Cancer Stem Cells Programs. Future goals include updating the instruments that are available to users to ensure that the latest technology is available. This includes the replacement of two older MicroSPECT/CT scanners, for which the SCI is contributing resources. The range of imaging modalities in the Lokey barrier imaging facility will also be expanded, since only optical and microPET/CT instruments are currently located in this laboratory.